Little Did They Know
by Jamber111
Summary: This a cute and short one-shot for Rachel Di Angelo! Neddie! Please read, and review! Little did they know, they both had butterflies soaring in their stomachs.


_Hey guys! This one-shot is for Rachel Di Angelo! I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I did writing it._

_Oh, and I will be updating Perfect Life soon! I'm still taking requests for one/two shots! PM me C: I love you guys, and please review!_

_Disclaimer- you know I don't own HOA._

Nina's eyes darted left, when she felt someone staring at her. She gave a light smile to the guy with light brown eyes, sitting across the room from her. Eddie Miller.

Just thinking of his name gave her butterflies. Nina broke the stare, and turned to face the board.

She realized that she must have missed alot of Mr. Sweet's lesson, seeing that he was on a completly different topic.

She was pulled from her train of thoughts by a fingernail softly grazing her skin.

Nina let out a quiet squeal, and Amber giggled in return.

"Ambs! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Nina half whispered.

"I'm sorry, but class is over." Amber smirked.

Nina quickly checked her watch, and saw that class did in fact, end 2 minutes before. She pushed her chair back with a loud scrape, and began gathering her books.

"Well," she sighed on the way out. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Amber gave her a warm smile. "Is everything okay? Is it about Fabian?"

Nina gave her friend a warned look. "No! I already told you Ambs, were doing perfect as just friends. Plus, I think him and Joy have a thing."

She shook her head, but responded anyway, "Then what was all that about?"

"It was nothing, I promise." Nina nods toward her locker. "You go on back to Anubis, I'll catch up with you."

Amber turns, and walks toward the exit, after giving Nina a friendly wave.

Nina lets out a loud sigh, and faces her locker. Midway through her combination, she heard footsteps behind her.

Feeling a little uneasy, she glanced over her when she saw Eddie making his way over to her.

"Hey." She smiled, while looking to see if anyone else was in the hall.

"Hi." He breathed. Eddie took a few more steps, which brought him directly beside her.

She gulped in a two lungs full of oxygen, before opening her locker fully.

"Listen," He started. "I'm really glad your back, and I'm sorry I haven't really got to talk to you the past few days."

"Its really okay, Eddie. You've been busy, I understand completely." Nina shut her locker, and they both turned toward the door, that would lead them back to their house.

Eddie broke the silence a few moments later. "It doesn't feel okay."

She looked down at her feet, as the grass they were walking on before, turned to gravel. "And why is that?" She didn't look up.

"Because, Nina. Over the summer, I felt like I was falling for you." She let out a gasp, but kept her pace steady.

"Seriously?" He nods quickly, regretting what he said already. She turns, and gives him a small smile.

"And then we stopped talking." he looked her in the eyes. "It killed me."

"It killed me too." Eddie gave her a look of suprise, but it eventually turned into an intrigued one.

Little did they know, they both had butterflies soaring in their stomachs.

Nina took a step foward, and built up her courage. She knew this was it. The right time.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and pressed their lips together. At first, Eddie didn't kiss back, but when his mind began to comprehend, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her hand moved to caress his cheek, bringing him closer.

Moments later, they broke apart for air. Smiles took over their expressions, and Eddie kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Nina," he said sweetly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Simply nodding, Nina leaned in to kiss him once more. Only this one didn't last as long.

Eddie reachd foward, and intertwined their fingers, and they both walked toward Anubis that was getting much closer before them.

_Well, thats it! I know its pretty short, but sorry. I really hoped you enjoyed it, and until next time, goodbye!_

_-Jamber111_


End file.
